


Worldwide Surprise

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Airships, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Impey gives Cardia a wonderful surprise!
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Kudos: 5





	Worldwide Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Norbez gave me the initial idea for this fic (Impey surprises Cardia with an airship ride around the world). Thanks Norbez!

Cardia is relaxing in the sitting room, when suddenly, she see something outside. It looks like…an airship? She blinks in surprise. _Could it be…are sky pirates attacking the mansion?!_

In a panic, she pushes off from the comfortable cushion she was lounging on, and runs outside.

The airship is not one that she recognizes. She sees a door open on its side, and she prepares for battle, taking on a fighting stance like Van Helsing has taught her.  
And the person that emerges from the airship…is none other than Impey!

Cardia gasps when she sees the face of her lover. “Impey? What in the world is this?”

He responds by giving her a huge grin. “Well, my princess, we never got a chance to have a proper honeymoon after we got married, since I was so busy. So, I used the money I’ve saved to get us an airship so we can go on our very own tour around Europe!”

Impey beams at Cardia’s surprised face. She is so cute when she’s shocked! 

Cardia closes her gaping mouth. “Really, Impey?”

“Really really! I’ve been working hard for Queen Victoria, and since we never got a proper honeymoon, I figured we could have one now! So? What do you think?”  
“What do I think? Impey…” Cardia steps forward and hugs her lover tightly. “It’s perfect. Thank you, my prince.”

And so, they board the airship and travel to many places…

To France, the home of Arsene Lupin, and where Napoleon Bonaparte had risen to power years prior…

To Italy, where Impey discovers many new recipes to create once they return home…

To Germany, where Cardia marvels at the Brandenburg Gate…

And finally, they return home, satisfied from a long journey across Europe.

As they depart from the airship, Impey turns to Cardia with a smile. “So, Cardia, did you enjoy our trip?”

In response, she kisses him firmly on the lips.

They barely manage to make it to the bedroom in time for tonight’s excursions.


End file.
